


amelia's sun

by TerrifyingGremlin



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: AmeSame, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifyingGremlin/pseuds/TerrifyingGremlin
Summary: Amelia and Gura take a walk in the woods.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143
Collections: Gremlin's Hololive Fics





	amelia's sun

**Author's Note:**

> another short little amesame drabble cuz i couldn't sleep at all. enjoy!!

Amelia and Gura got out of school early most days. Not because they were allowed to, but because the pair often skipped to hang out.

The two were walking along a trail in the woods, talking about whatever came to mind, as they typically do.

"I think she's totally into Kiara." Gura shoves her hands into her skirt pockets, realizing just how un-needed her thought was to be said. Luckily for her, Amelia was here to point it out for her, just in case she wasn't as self-aware as she was.

"No shit, Gura, have you seen Calli? Anyone could tell just by looking at her!" Amelia banters. Gura chuckles at the blonde's sass, nodding. Gura usually relied on Amelia's judgements. She was the aspiring detective, after all.

"Yeah, true. The real question is if she'll ever tell Kiara." Gura adds. Amelia nods, her legs continuing their movements over the weathered path, slowly approaching their destination.

"My guess is that Calli will keep treating it like a joke until Kiara straight-up tells her it isn't." Amelia observes. Gura sighs at the unfortunate truth, though she already knew it.

"Man, they're never gonna get together if it's riding on Kiara confessing first." Gura jokes, earning a laugh and a nod from Amelia.

Before their conversation continues, the two reach their destination. An old run down bridge over a small stream. The duo frequented this area of the woods. It had everything they could ever want! A bridge, water, trees. Rocks, too. And sometimes frogs! Usually only after it rains, though. Gura realizes she had been staring at the other girl while she thought. But she doesn't look away.

"Those two really are hopeless, aren't they?" Amelia says, leaning onto the railing of the old bridge, propping her chin up with her palm, watching the water flow. The water was really just an added bonus. It's not like Amelia and Gura walked fifteen minutes into the woods just to look at some lame-ass water. They came here because no one else did. They could just hang out. Just the two of them.

"Yeah. They really are." Gura agrees, starting to walk toward the out of place gazebo in the middle of the woods. I mean, who puts a gazebo in the middle of the woods, where nothing else is around? That makes no sense.

"Man, my legs are freakin' killing me!" Gura complains, reaching the small building and sitting on the mossy wooden flooring.

"After that little walk? Aw, you big baby!" Amelia taunts, taking a seat next to Gura. Chuckling to herself, Amelia lies back on the floor, staring up through the holes in the roof at the fluffy white clouds floating in the sky.

"Hey, I'm a better swimmer than I am a walker!" Gura retorts, mimicking Amelia's position, but looking at the other girl instead of the clouds above.

Gura could look at Amelia for hours. Truth be told, she probably has. But there's something about this angle, and this lighting that makes her that much more enchanting. Maybe it's the way the sunshine hits her face perfectly. Or maybe it's the reflections of the clouds in her blue eyes. Or maybe it's just because it's Amelia.

Amelia rolls onto her side, looking Gura in the eyes. They're so close. Their noses are almost touching. But only almost.

"Wanna go to my house?" Amelia asks. Such a normal question, and yet it's enough to fluster Gura just from the implications. She turns toward the sky, trying to hide her face.

"Can we lie here just a little longer?" Gura asks, already knowing the answer. She stares up into the blue sky. It's depth seems infinite, almost like the ocean. Or Amelia's eyes. Amelia doesn't say anything, she just nods, returning her gaze to the sky.

Amelia wasn't like Gura. Gura could stare at the sun forever and act like it was nothing. But Amelia could only handle her sun in small doses. But just talking to her sun was enough. Even just being near her was enough.

That's why she started skipping with Gura. So no one could take her sun away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> HELP ALL I CAN DO IS WRITE SHORT FLUFFY AMESAME


End file.
